It's Your Place to Stay (Song)
It's Your Place to Stay is the song performed in the episode Commercial Breaks, the song is the song of the Tipton's Comercial. The song has three versions, with three singers in each version. The song is different in every version with each version getting longer; in the last version Zack and Cody Martin sing other verses to promote the 'family friendly' idea for the Tipton, the first version was sung by London because the director wanted to please her father, but she isn't a good singer and dancer; the second version is sung by Moseby, but he broke his leg, and he wouldn't dance; and the final version, is sung by Carey and the twins Zack and Cody Martin . It's Your Place to Stay (London Version) Lyrics Esteban: Welcome to the Tipton Maddie: Where everything is sweet Patrick: Try joining us for dinner may we offer you a seat London: Now stay at the Tipton The Tipton puts your on top Woo Woo When you stay at the Tipton The good times they never stop Because your the wooo! Aaaaaah! It's Your Place to Stay (Another London Version) Lyrics Esteban: Welcome to the Tipton Maddie: Where everything is sweet Patrick: Try joining us for dinner may we offer you a seat London: When you stay at the... At the... Moseby: It's your name! London: When you stay at the... London Moseby: Your last name! It's Your Place to Stay (Moseby Version) Lyrics Esteban: Welcome to the Tipton Maddie: Where everything is sweet Patrick: Try joining us for dinner may we offer you a seat Moseby: Next time stay at the Tipton The Tipton puts your on top When you stay at the Tipton The good times they never stop Because your the star when you travel far The food is always gourmet Tipton's Staff: At the Tipton At the Tipton At the Tipton Its your place to stay Maids: It's of 5 stars Tipton's Staff: The Tipton is the place to stay Moseby: Check In! It's Your Place to Stay (Another Moseby Version) Lyrics Esteban: Welcome to the Tipton Maddie: Where everything is sweet Patrick: Try joining us for dinner may we offer you a seat Moseby: Next time stay at the Tipton The Tipton puts your on top! (as he falls on the ground after tripping Esteban's pet chicken) It's Your Place to Stay (Carey Version) Lyrics Esteban: Welcome to the Tipton Maddie: Where everything is sweet Patrick: Try joining us for dinner may we offer you a seat Carey: Next time stay at the Tipton The Tipton puts you on top When you stay at the Tipton The good times they never stop Because you're the star when you travel far The food is always gourmet At the Tipton Its your place to stay Zack and Cody: The Tipton's our place to play Room services, movies and ice cream Maddie: In Paris, New York or Bombay Hang your hats on our welcome mat We want you to have it your way Tipton's Staff: At the Tipton At the Tipton At the Tipton Its your place to stay and bring the family The Tipton is the place to stay Moseby: Check In! All: NOW! Singers * Carey Martin (principal) * Zack and Cody Martin * London Tipton Staff * Marion Moseby the hotel manager (final part) * Maddie Fitzpatrick the candy counter girl * Esteban Ramirez the bellboy * Arwin Hawkhauser the hotel engineer * Patrick the maître d' * Skippy the night manager * Irene the Concierge * Deborah, Rose and Grace, the maids. * Gary, Rich and Chuck, the waiters. Category:Songs Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)